


Carnival Kisses

by Erin94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Carnival, Circus, Fair, Harry is a part of the circus, Louis falls in love, M/M, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/pseuds/Erin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the carnival to see the circus with his theater class, there he finds Harry the trapeze artist and tightrope walker. They have an amazingly fluffy date that leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarryLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoser/gifts).



Louis regretted all of his decisions in life, mainly the one that’s led him to slumping on a bus seat with a hangover at an ungodly hour in the morning. He knew that going out drinking with Niall the night before his class field trip was a bad idea, he just didn’t know how bad of an idea it was. But ohh has he realized. 

 

What he doesn’t understand is why all of his classmates feel the need to be yelling in excitement, it’s not like going to the circus a few towns over was anything that exciting. He could feel the pounding in his head match the intensity of the girls shrills and the rolling in his stomach mirror the rolling of the wheels on the bus. 

 

Luckily it was a pretty chilly day for the start of autumn, he could find some relief from leaning his head against the cool glass window and cuddling into his sweater. His only hope was that a quick nap would help, as he was required to write an eight page paper over the weekend about how circus costumes and theater costumes are related and it was fifteen percent of his grade and a part of his senior project. The last thought that flitted through Louis’ mind before he fell asleep was that sometimes he hated being a theater major. 

 

*

 

The bus rattled to a stop, causing Louis to smack his head against the window from where he had been leaning. He jolted awake as pain bloomed in his head, but to his relief, it was the only pain. His nap seemed to have done the trick to get rid of his hangover, thank god. Louis sighed as he stood and started shuffling after his fellow students off the bus, happy that his hangover was gone but still exhausted. 

 

His class stood around the teachers by the bus, listening to their instructions of how to behave during the circus, don’t get distracted by the fair outside the tent you can do that after talking to a circus member, don’t get into trouble (with a pointed look at Louis), blah blah blah. Louis really couldn’t care any less. It’s not like he wanted to spend his small amount of money at the stupid game stalls set up everywhere or risk his life on the rickety looking rides. All he was hoping for was to see the circus, ask a circus member some bullshit questions for his essay, and then find somewhere quiet to sit until they leave.

 

While the teacher droned on and on Louis took to looking around. He could see the top of the circus tent in the distance. The red and white stripes stood out against the gray sky, Louis hoped the sun came out at some point today (he wasn’t ready to let go of summer quite yet). They were standing in front of the ticket booth, he could see the lady running it blinking her eyes open every few seconds like she couldn’t even believe how early it was (or she had been out drinking on a last night like Louis had). Past the ticket booth was the long row of game booths. The girls in front of him were already squealing to the boys next to them about the stupid stuffed prizes they wanted. Secretly, Louis wanted to have a boy that would spend his time and money trying to win Louis a prize to impress him, but he would never admit it. After his last relationship crashed and burned with his boyfriend cheating on him with several people, Louis swore off guys for a while and had been doing well at making people think he wasn’t lonely. 

 

A cool gust of wind blew red and orange leaves past, making Louis shiver and bringing him out of his thoughts. He brought his gaze back to the fair in front of him and noted the rides were spread out past the games. There was the typical rides like the Ferris Wheel, several rides that carried you through the air, some that shot you around on the ground, he could even see the tip of a carousel. All of the rides looked rather unremarkable with their steel and chipped paint. Louis was a little disappointed they would be leaving before the lights would come on at night and make the whole thing seem more magical. As it was, the only thing Louis was remotely interested in was the sweet smell of fried and greasy food. 

 

With another shriek the girls in front of him and their boyfriends started speed walking off towards the circus tent. Louis realized his teacher had stopped talking a few minutes ago and most of the class had started shuffling after the more excited students. By the time they reached the tent Louis was cursing the circus and the fair. He was hungry, had tripped over several wires, and had been harassed by a clown. Despite his bad mood, Louis was charmed once he entered the tent.

 

The class had seats in the front of the stands, and while the metal was a bit cold Louis knew it was going to be a great spot to see the action. The warm glow of the lights inside the tent cast a welcoming feeling amongst the crowd and an exciting shine on the circus equipment. Louis could see trapeze wires and bars hanging from metal platforms at the top of the tent, a set of unicycles set to the side ready to be ridden, a tightrope strung between platforms ready to be wheeled to the center of the ring, three large hollow wheels for German wheel tricks, as well as mats set on the floor for what is sure to be acrobatics. 

 

With a drum roll, the lights went dim and a spotlight shined on a flap in the tent. A tall lean man, who Louis could only assume was the ringmaster based on the costume, walked into the tent and sauntered his way into the center of the ring. A hush fell over the crowed as the man lifted a microphone to his lips.

 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we have prepared an amazing show for you today. Are you prepared to see many magical performances and wondrous tricks? Lets bring out our first act shall we?” The ringleader’s voiced boomed through the tent and caused an uproar of excited applause.

 

The Ringleader left the tent as the lights raised and shown towards the mats as acrobatic performers took their places. Louis watched in interest as music began and the tricks and flips started. While it was cool and all, Louis didn’t think it was anything magical like the ringleader had said. Louis sat in mild interest as act after act performed. Nothing really piqued his interest, not the unicycles, not the clowns, not the hand balancers. Nothing amazed him until the lights shown on the trapeze platforms. 

 

Four performers were holding the swings prepared to start their act. One performer in particular caught Louis’ eye. From Louis spot on the ground he could see the boy was tall and slender, but his tight leotard accentuated every muscle from his legs to his bulging biceps. That wasn’t the only thing the leotard accentuated either, as Louis could see a very prominent bulge at the boy’s crotch.

 

As the act started, Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy. Louis was mesmerized by the way the boys curly hair flew free as he did his tricks, and the way his smile and dimples could be seen from probably outer space, but definitely from Louis’ seat. Not to mention the boy was a really amazing performer, performing dangerous feats perfectly. It was over way too soon in Louis’ opinion, as he disappointedly watched the most attractive man he’s ever seen walk out of the tent.

 

Louis sat through several more performances with slight interest, day dreaming about the trapeze artist, before they rolled out the tightrope. Louis’ excitement grew exponentially as a familiar body climbed to the platform. The tightrope was much closer to Louis than the trapeze, allowing for Louis to actually see the boy’s handsome face and get a much better look at the boy’s body. Louis wasn’t disappointed. He could feel his own pants becoming tight as he watched the boy’s muscles bulge and shift as he started making his way across the wire.

 

The crowed watched as the man did hand stands, squats, and many other tricks along the tightrope. Louis thought this was the best act yet, but then again he could be biased. But the applause that shook the tent when the act was over proved he was right. Louis was in a trance as he watched the boy bow, give a dimpled grin, and made his way out of the tent. Louis knew he had to come back to see the show again, if only to see more of this amazing boy.

 

By the time the show was over Louis was growing restless. He saw no point staying for the rest of the acts, as they were nowhere near as amazing as the tightrope. Louis was relieved when the lights came on full force and his class rose from their seats. Hope began to rise in Louis when he remembered they were going to get to go backstage and interview the performers. 

 

They all shuffled their way out of the tent and into the building beside it. The small hallway they walked down led into one large room filled with mirrors, benches, and sequined costumes stuffed into every empty space. Louis’ classmates began to wander to the performers, all taking off makeup and already in their street clothes. Louis glanced around the room trying to catch sight of the curly brown hair or dimples. By the time Louis gave up hope he realized all the other performers were already being interviewed. 

 

Louis moved to the side of the room, leaning next to the door as he waited for a performer to finish being interviewed so he could have a turn. With a quick creak the door was being opened and slammed into his chest, and really he should have seen this coming. What he wasn’t expecting as he was bent over in pain was for the curly headed Adonis to rush through the door and to his side. Through the tears in his eyes, Louis could see the concern written on the other boy’s face.

 

“Oh no, are you alright? I’m so sorry!” The boy cried in distress his hands fluttering around Louis’ shoulders, wanting to comfort him but too scared to touch and make it worse.

 

“Fine, I’m fine just a little painful.” Louis groaned but managed to stand up straight again, a little surprised when he had to look up to meet the boy’s eyes. He already had his stage makeup off and was in an orange sweater and skintight jeans that did little to hide the bulge he had seen through his leotard. 

 

“I’m Harry” The boy, or Harry, introduced with a dimpled grin and his hand outstretched for a shake.

 

“Louis” he blushed when Harry’s hand engulfed his, Louis could only imagine how magical those fingers would feel inside him.

 

The handshake went on a little longer than normal, both boys too caught up in each others eyes to break the contact. With a cough Louis finally dropped Harry’s hand and glanced around the room. Most of his fellow students were wrapping up their interviews and making their way out to the waiting attractions outside. Glancing back at Harry he could see Harry’s eyes moving up his body, catching a little longer on his hips and what he could see of his bum.

 

“So Harry, could I interview you for my paper?” Louis asked with a smile as Harry’s eyes snapped back up to his face. 

 

“Yes! Sure, what are you… um… writing about?” Harry spluttered as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

 

“Circus costumes, I’m a theater major specifically costume designs.” Louis explained, hoping to put the boy at ease.

 

“Oh that’s neat, I’m not sure I know much about the costumes though.” Harry worried.

 

“That’s fine I just need some basic questions answered.” Louis assured tugging on the sleeves of his sweater a little nervously. Louis was preparing to ask his first question when he noticed his teacher walking up to them

 

“Alright Louis, it’s time for us to move on. The performers have a lot to do before their second show later.” The teacher reminded before trying to herd him out the door. Louis let out a distressed squeak and glanced at Harry who looked just as surprised.

 

“Wait! Louis meet me back here tonight at eight if you can!” Harry shouted as Louis’ teacher shut the door behind them.

 

Louis let out a groan, not only had he not gotten any questions answered for his paper, but now he had to go wait around outside for hours until they left. But he knew he would be making it back here tonight no matter what, he had to see Harry again.

 

***

 

Louis found himself reentering the fair grounds at eight exactly that night. He had miraculously finished his paper early, but after a flat tire and insane traffic he found himself running late. As he impatiently waited in line to buy his entrance ticket, he could only imagine Harry’s sad puppy face when Louis didn’t show up on time. When he finally got his ticket he said a quick thanks and then took off jogging his way to the circus building.

 

He ignored the lights from the fair blurring past him and the burn in his chest (wow he really needed to work out more) until he was pushing through the door and sprinting the last few steps down the hallway and into the dressing room. 

 

Louis only caught a glimpse of Harry in his skintight jeans and brown boots before he was bent over wheezing and trying to get his breath back. 

 

“Sorry… I’m… Late…” Louis huffed, Harry only laughed at him (was he really an angel because that laugh was like nothing Louis had ever heard before).

 

“Rude.” Louis snarked as he straightened up and gave Harry a glare. He couldn’t be mad though when he finally caught sight of Harry in the same orange sweater, but this time with a navy coat and burgundy scarf, Louis felt a little under dressed in the same cream sweater and maroon jeans from earlier. 

 

“Sorry love” Harry smiled sincerely at him, and help Louis was having trouble controlling his fond. Harry didn’t seem to mind though as he took Louis hand in his and started leading him out of the building. 

 

“So what are we doing?” Louis asked, hoping beyond hope that Harry would say this was a date.

 

“I couldn’t let someone with a bum like that get away could I? I figured I’d take you around the carnival a bit… if that’s alright with you?” Harry explained with a smirk and a squeeze to the hand that he was still holding. 

 

“That sounds great.” Louis said, and to his embarrassment he could feel his fond slip into the smile that was slowly spreading its way across his face and the warm blush filling his cheeks. Harry only smiled wider and started swinging their hands back and forth between them.

 

“Would you like to eat something first, or go on a few rides?” Harry asked as he took in the food stalls around them and rides past that.

 

“Um… rides sound good.” Louis decided as he watched the carnival lights shine brightly across Harry’s face and the rides reflected in Harry’s eyes. Harry only smiled and started dragging him off, bragging along the way that he knew all of the best rides to go on.

 

It wasn’t until they were at the front of the line for the flying swings that Louis realized they didn’t have any tickets for rides, but with a dimpled smile from Harry the man running the ride let them on. 

 

“Perks of the job” Harry murmured as they took seats on two swings beside each other, and to Louis surprise Harry didn’t let go of his hand even as the ride started and they lifted off into the air. Louis smiled in happiness and Harry let out a giggle as the wind blew through their hair and the lights of the carnival surrounded them. It was a glorious few minutes of watching Harry smile and swing his feet around through the air before the swings slowed and came to a stop. 

 

As soon as they were able to get up, Harry was up and tugging Louis’ hand off to the next ride. Louis couldn’t help but be reminded of a kid with the way Harry was talking his ear off about the carnival and the drama amongst the workers, and skipping his way to the carrousel. As they got on the ride, Harry said hi to each horse as they passed, before settling on two of the more colorful ones (Harry introduced them as Bruce and Robert). On this slower paced ride, Harry asked more about Louis’ life, letting Louis chat on and on about his sisters and his life at University. Harry was taken with the way the golden lights made Louis’ skin shine even more, like a star was living beneath his skin and sparkled out through his smile. 

 

After the carrousel they went on a few more thrill seeking rides, ones that shot them around in the air. These made Louis a little more nervous, his fear of dying on a poorly put together ride running rampant, but Harry assured him that the people who put these rides together were professionals and his dear friends and wouldn’t put something together in such a negligent way. Really the only thing that convinced him he would be okay was the way Harry kept a hold of his hand throughout the night and wrapped him in a hug if he was too concerned.

 

After the last ride Louis was feeling a bit nauseous, but Harry convinced him to do one more thing before they could stop and get a drink and food. Harry brought him to a large house. At first Louis thought it was a fun house, but he took notice of the broken down shutters over the windows and the fake ghosts painted on the walls, and with dread he realized it was a haunted house. 

 

Harry was still chatting on excitedly beside him as they were waiting in line. It wasn’t for a few minutes until Harry noticed Louis becoming more quiet the further they got along in the line. 

 

“Everything alright Lou? You’re not a scared-y cat are you?” Harry teased until he noticed Louis weak smile.

 

“Oh babe… don’t worry I know the people working, they won’t scare you too badly.” Harry reassured as they made their way into the darkened house.

 

Louis couldn’t help but let out a small scream as the first ghoul jumped out around the corner. He grabbed onto Harry’s arm as the ghoul stepped back and waived at the laughing boy beside him. The further they progressed the tighter Louis clutched onto Harry’s arm, until he was hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder and waiting until it was over. He hated haunted houses, and has ever since he peed his pants in one when he was a teen. 

 

By the time they made their way out of the house, Harry was cooing at him and rubbing his back to comfort him. After Louis calmed down a bit (but didn’t let go of Harry’s arm) they slowly made their way to the food stalls. Harry bought them both a corn dog and a basket of fries to share. The boys laughed and joked, Harry feeding Louis french-fries and Louis took to seductively licking at Harry’s fingers every time. 

 

Once Harry and Louis had finished with their meals, Harry took Louis’ hand into his own again and started walking aimlessly. They walked past crowds of families and groups of teenagers, all buy food or playing games for prizes. The prizes strung up around the flashing game booths caught Louis attention. There were tons of brightly colored stuffed animals that seemed frivolous (Louis really wanted one). 

 

“Want me to win you one?” Harry asked, noticing the way Louis’ gaze lingered on a large stuffed rainbow bear near a ring toss booth.

 

“Oh you don’t… you don’t have to. Those games are all rigged anyway.” He blushed, not wanting Harry to spend his money on a prize you could get for a dollar in a store.

 

“No come on it’ll be fun!” Harry enthused and tugged Louis over to the game. Louis watched in amusement as he greeted the man working the booth and handed him five dollars for three rings. Harry smirked confidently at Louis as he tossed the first two rings successfully getting them on the bottles. Louis couldn’t help but laugh as the third and final ring flew past the last bottle. Harry gave off a huff and paid another five for more rings. Louis watched Harry try to win him a bear three more times, Harry getting more and more frustrated each time he lost. 

 

“Babe can I have a turn?” Louis asked as Harry yelled in frustration and slapped another five down on the counter.

 

“Yeah, yeah go ahead.” Harry sighed and stepped back, letting Louis closer to the counter.

 

Louis looked at the bottles he was supposed to get the rings around, and realized with his height it was going to be almost impossible. He glanced at Harry and the man running the booth, before climbing up on the counter and leaning forward on his knees. Hearing Harry laugh sweetly behind him and not getting any protest from the other man, he proceeded to toss the first ring successfully. The second ring hit the edge of the bottle but made it on. Louis knew that if he tossed this last ring and made it, Harry might be a little upset he didn’t win it for Louis, so Louis motioned for Harry to step closer behind him.

 

“Why don’t you help me with this one? Please.” Louis pouted over his shoulder. 

 

Harry giggled and stepped up behind him, wrapping his hand around Louis’ and the ring. Louis was a little surprised at how much he enjoyed the warm feeling of Harry’s chest pressed close against his back, only then realizing how cold the night had became. Together they tossed the ring and watched with baited breath as the ring circled the bottle and landed correctly. Louis and Harry both let out a loud cheer, Louis swiveling on the counter and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed, the pride making Harry’s smile look almost painful. 

 

After a quick hug, Harry helped Louis off the counter and watched as Louis lit up when the bear was handed to him. Harry couldn’t help but laugh when seeing Louis bury his face in the fuzzy bear’s head, his arms barely reaching around the bear’s tummy. The large bear didn’t stop him from noticing Louis’ shivering however.

 

“Are you cold Lou?” Harry asked in concern, already taking off his coat and unwrapping his scarf.

 

“I’m fine, just a bit of a chill.” Louis assured, despite the way his fingers were freezing and he couldn’t control his shivering. He was a little surprised when Harry propped his bear on the counter and wrapped his coat around Louis’ shoulders. The coat absolutely swamped him, the sleeves falling way past his hands, but it smelled deliciously like cinnamon and what could only be described as Harry. After grabbing the bear again, the couple made their way to their last ride, the Ferris wheel. The line was short, and they made it into a carriage fairly quickly. 

 

Louis could only be amazed as the carriage started rising. The further they got off the ground the more magical the ride seemed. Louis could see for miles, the lights of the other rides and games twinkled and shined in the night and past that an open field and then a dark forest colored red and gold. The shouts and screams from the crowed below as they left the carnival dimmed and muted as they made it to the top, allowing Louis to hear the quiet breathing from Harry and the rustling of leaves in the cool breeze. Louis couldn’t help but shiver again as the wind blew through his hair and in the collar of Harry’s coat.

 

“Are you still cold babe?” Harry whispered, rubbing his hand along Louis’ arm as he wrapped the other around Louis’ back pulling Louis into his chest. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder in content, as Harry rested his chin on top of Louis’ head. 

 

“This is beautiful.” Louis murmured.

 

“Yeah you are.” Harry smirked as he lowered his arm around Louis back down to his waist, the tips of his fingers resting on the top of Louis’ bum. 

 

Louis only rolled his eyes fondly, but let Harry keep his hand where it was. The two sat in quiet comfort as the carriage lowered back to the ground. Before they got out of the carriage, Harry pressed a quick kiss to Louis lips much to Louis’ enjoyment. The boys stumbled off the ride and into the more empty fair grounds. 

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Harry smiled as he proceeded to cover Louis’ eyes with one of his giant hands. Louis could feel him press up against him from behind, a hand gripping his hip to guide him towards his surprise.

 

It felt endless as Harry led him through the carnival, he could hear the rides being shut off for the night and game stalls being closed. While Louis wasn’t enjoying not being able to see, he loved the feeling of Harry being wrapped around him and being surrounded by Harry’s coat and scent. The farther he got from the sounds of the fair the more nervous he became, until he could feel heat licking his face and chest and the sounds of others murmuring in quiet conversations.

 

Harry lowered his hand from Louis’ face, wrapping it around his waist and leaning his chin on Louis’ shoulder. Louis opened his eyes to the sight of a warm bonfire and several groups of people sat around in their own conversations. The feeling of Harry warm behind him and the fire warm in front of him made Louis sigh in content and lean into Harry’s chest. Harry stood with Louis in front of the fire for a little bit, letting Louis warm up, before he guided them to an empty seat.

 

Louis smiled as Harry sat and pulled him onto his lap. Louis couldn’t let the opportunity pass to wiggle his bum around a bit, hearing Harry let out a quiet moan behind him and gripped his waist tighter. Louis finally settled when the couple next to them said hi to Harry, happy that Harry introduced him to the couple, who turned out to be a few of his trapeze partners. Louis zoned out a bit as they discussed the first show, staring off into the blazing fire and watching the glowing embers float up into the sky. He couldn’t help but hope that this wouldn’t be the end to their date. He had a great time tonight, loving getting to know Harry more than the amazing face and body he had first noticed. 

 

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Harry pressing gentle kisses against his neck and squeezing his stomach. A quick glance around made him realize that the other couple had moved off to talk to another group and they were by themselves. He watched for a bit as what looked to be warm apple cider was passed around and everyone was laughing and cuddling. Louis sighed and let his head fall to the side, allowing Harry more room to kiss and suck his neck. 

 

“Are you enjoying the bonfire babe?” Harry whispered, making Louis shudder as Harry’s breath washed over his exposed neck, before going back to kissing.

 

“Yeah this is nice.” Louis murmured, enjoying the attention Harry was giving him and being able to meet his friends. 

 

“I’m glad, would you want to come back to my hotel with me? I know this is our first date, but I want more of you.” Harry smirked and started sucking a generous sized hickey onto his neck. 

 

“I’d love that.” Louis agreed as he turned a bit in Harry’s lap and connected their lips. They sat snogging for a long while, until the fire was growing dim and both boys had uncomfortable hard-ons in their pants. 

 

After a few gentle nudges and whines from Harry, Louis got up and the couple made their way through the dark field hand in hand, sharing quick kisses and laughing as they stumbled their way to the parking lot. Harry found his car quickly, letting them both in and cranking the heater up to ward off the cold. Louis couldn’t help but feel desire burning through him at the sight of Harry’s tented pants, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself while they made their way to the hotel.

 

With a dirty smirk, Louis ran his hand up Harry’s thigh, managing to pull his zipper and get the pants open one handed. He brought the hard cock out through Harry’s boxers and was surprised at how wet the tip was already. Harry let out a choked gasp and a moan as Louis started stroking him, struggling to keep his eyes focused on the road and not on Louis’ hungry face. By the time they made it to the hotel Harry was almost overcome with desire, quickly shoving his dick in his pants, locking his car and tugging Louis along through the lobby and to the elevators. Once inside the elevators, Harry backed Louis into the wall with his arms wrapped around his waist and hands gripping his fabulous arse. The two snogged heavily against the wall as the elevator climbed higher and higher. Louis couldn’t help but push a thigh between Harry’s legs and hump his hard cock against Harry, letting out a loud moan at the friction he received. By the time the elevator opened onto their floor, both men had worked themselves into even more of a frenzy, hardly being able to keep their hands off of each other. Both sighed in relief and moaned in pleasure when Harry managed to get the door open. 

 

They stumbled through the dark entryway, dropping Louis’ stuffed bear by the door and paying no mind to the furniture around the room. As the two continued to snog, Louis could feel Harry removing the jacket on his shoulders before going for the button of his pants. While Harry continued to tug Louis’ clothes down and off, Louis took to returning the gesture, managing to get Harry’s sweater off and his pants and boxers down his thighs before he was being lifted and held against the wall. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, and his legs spread up and over Harry’s elbows. 

 

Louis could feel Harry’s hard and dripping dick rub against his exposed hole, as well as the bulging of his incredible arm muscles. By the way Harry was attacking his collar bones with nips and kisses, he could tell that Harry was definitely not struggling to hold him up, making him even more aroused. 

 

“Oh fuck… fuck me Harry.” Louis moaned as Harry’s dick shifted up and started rubbing against his own straining cock.

 

“Gladly love.” Harry rasped before pressing a loving kiss to Louis’ mouth and scooting them along the wall, closer to the desk.

 

Louis could feel Harry’s grip on one of his legs shift as he positioned it higher, over his shoulder. This allowed Harry to lower his hand down to pump a lotion bottle, covering his fingers in the substance before bring them down to meet Louis’ hole. He gently pushed his first finger inside, letting out a groan at the feeling of Louis’ hot and smooth insides.

 

“Fuck babe, you’re taking my finger so easily.” Harry moaned as he started pumping his finger back and forth.

 

“I … I finger myself a lot… I’m used to it.” Louis whimpered and started shifting his hips, trying to get Harry’s finger to move faster and deeper.  
At this Harry could only bite his lip and push in another finger, loving the way Louis’ body welcomed him in. He pushed his fingers in farther, up to the knuckles before wiggling them and then withdrawing them to fuck Louis with them faster. To Harry’s enjoyment, Louis let out another loud whine as his prostate was jabbed repeatedly. 

 

“Just… just fuck me already…please.” Louis begged as his head arched back against the wall and his dick, trapped between their bodies untouched, throbbed and jerked along with his rapid heartbeat. 

 

Harry’s eyes darkened with lust as he removed his fingers, and he smirked as Louis hips wiggled with the loss. He pumped the lotion bottle a few more times and brought his hand back to slick up his own hard cock, before positioning the tip at Louis entrance and bringing his hand down to grip tightly at Louis’ arse. Knowing how uncomfortable this may be for Louis, Harry pressed a deep kiss to his lips and slipped his tongue into Louis mouth before pressing his cock into Louis’ hole. Louis let out a strangled moan and moved his hands to grip Harry’s curls as the thick cock pressed into him, farther and farther, almost like it would never stop.

 

“Oh… you’re so big… fuck… feels so good.” Louis grunted as their mouths disconnected and Harry’s groin finally met Louis arse. 

 

Louis couldn’t help but wiggle in pleasure, Harry’s cock being so long that it was putting steady pressure on his prostate causing sparks of heat to shoot through his body. At the feel of Louis shifting, Harry couldn’t help but grind his cock into Louis before pulling back and giving his first thrust into Louis’ tight heat. They both moaned in pleasure as Harry set his quick rhythm, Louis loving the stimulation to his prostate and Harry loving the way Louis’ wet walls squeezed around him. 

 

“Ha... Haz… harder…please!” Louis keened as his request was immediately granted, Harry thrusting hard causing Louis back to shift up and down the wall. 

 

Louis gave Harry’s hair a tug with his fists, arching his back and moaning when Harry gave a sharp thrust at the feeling. Harry panted and sucked biting kisses along Louis’ chest as the feeling of his impending orgasm was building inside him, causing him to grunt and thrust even more wildly into Louis. The quick and erratic pace had Louis lowering a hand to Harry’s shoulder, feeling his fingers scrape along Harry’s back as he was bounced on Harry’s cock, his own weeping pre-cum against his tummy so close to cumming just from Harry fucking him.

 

“I’m … fuck… I’m there!” Louis yelled as his orgasm hit, his cock spurting cum up his and Harry’s chests. He could feel himself gripping Harry’s cock as it continued to pound into him, squeezing it tightly throughout his orgasm.

 

“Fuck ‘m close.” Harry growled, gripping Louis arse cheek in a bruising grip and watching Louis paint himself with his cum. With a few more thrusts, and the spasms of Louis hole, Harry came. Louis moaned as he came down from his own orgasm, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock throbbing in his arse and his warm cum spilling into him. Harry rested his head against Louis’ shoulder as he panted and tried to regain his breathing.

 

After Harry’s orgasm was over, and his cock slipped out, he repositioned Louis’ legs around his waist and carried him over to the unmade bed. He set him down, propped up against the pillows, before giving him a peck on the lips and making his way to the bathroom. Louis watched with a dopey smile as Harry came back with a wet rag and tenderly cleaned him up. After tossing the rag towards the bathroom, Harry climbed into bed and spooned up behind the exhausted boy. 

 

“Thanks Haz, I had the best time tonight.” Louis whispered in the dark room, tangling his hand with Harry’s over his chest.

 

“Me too Lou” Harry murmured and pressed a kiss into Louis’ naked shoulder.

 

The boys sat there for a while, basking in the feeling of being so close to another person. It wasn’t until Louis was almost asleep that he heard Harry speak again.

 

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Harry confessed, hating the idea that Louis would leave in the morning and would never be heard from again.

 

“I don’t either, but Harry you’re in a traveling circus I don’t see how we’ll see each other much.” Louis whispered unhappily, imagining the happy ending he probably would never get with Harry. Both boys were quiet for a while longer, despondent in their thoughts, before Harry had a great idea.

 

“Wait… Lou you’re majoring in theater costumes design right? Does that mean you can make and mend them too?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

“Well yeah.” Louis confirmed confusedly.

 

“We have an opening for a costume director in our Circus! You should take the job after you graduate. You could travel with us and we could be together!” Harry explained quickly, hope blooming in his chest that he might be able to keep the boy in his arms.

 

“I… Yes! I’d love too!” Louis laughed in relief, not only would he be able to keep his potential boyfriend, but also have a job right out of college. 

 

Both boys shared a happy kiss, looking forward to all of the things they would be able to do together in a few short months. It wasn’t long before the quiet returned and they finally settled to go to sleep. Harry was almost there when he heard Louis laugh to himself and say “Can you imagine what my mum will say when I tell her I’m joining the circus?”


End file.
